This is a Cancer Center Core support grant providing Core support for administration, program, and research efforts for the Los Angeles County/University of Southern California Comprehensive Cancer Center. This Center is one of the nineteen designated comprehensive cancer centers in the United States. Cancer activities at this Center constitute one of the largest University-based cancer research and control efforts in the nation. Principal effort is focused in a Basic Research Program including activity in Chemical Carcinogenesis, Tumor and Cell Biology, Lymphocyte Biology, and Immunology; in Clinical Cancer Investigations including Tumor Imaging, Radiopharmacy, Hematopathology, Clinical Immunology, Clinical Pathology; Surgery, Chemotherapy, Immunotherapy, Phase II and III Trials, and Clinical Pharmacology; in Biostatistical and Epidemiological studies of major import; and in an extensive Cancer Control Program reaching throughout the southwestern United States. In addition, the Center conducts an extensive training and education program in the above specialty areas. Over 120 faculty members and scientific investigators of the University and affiliated institutions are involved in this effort, with extramural funding for research and education. The Center also acts as the Operations Headquarters for the National Children's Cancer Study Group.